


Catching Fairies

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: A guild exchange send Makarov to Bosco for 6 Months and brings the young master of Boscos largest guild to Fairy Tail with his top officers. The fact Bickslow is related to them was the only warning Fairy Tail got. And the fact Bickslow fit into Fairy Tail well was the only warning his brothers got....





	1. Chapter 1

Wanted: Mage assistance . Multiple mages will be needed, prefer a team possibly two.   
Job description: Capture male and female pairs of a rare type of bird.  
Location: Several, all travel expenses will be paid by client.  
Duration. Varies, duration will be however long it takes for the team (s) to capture a pair of each variety of this rare species.  
Reward: 1 million jewel per pair safely captured and brought to client.  
To accept contact: Fiore Zoological Society. Fiore Zoo, Crocus. Astrid Colbinger special acquisitions director.

The request had caused a serious stir through the guild. When it came in Mira had double and triple checked the reward amount, it was true. The Fiore Zoo in Crocus had been given a very large grant to put together a new exhibit of a rare species of birds in all their varieties. The wanted pairs so that a captive breeding program might be started to prevent the birds from going extinct.

“Why would they need mages for that?” Bickslow frowned standing beside Cobra who gave him a dark look for invading his space.

“The birds are magical, they use various forms of magic, they’re not as strong as a human mage of course, but normal people can’t handle them safely so they want mages to do it. With your magic, you’d be great for this Bickslow…” Mira said brightly. Bickslow frowned slightly “I can’t possess animals Mira...or well...I can’t do it well anyway...I do know somebody though….” He smiled suddenly and tugged on Cobras sleeve urging the man to follow him. 

They had become fast friends, Bickslow and the Poison Slayer, oddly enough. Bickslows Seith magic somehow kept Cobra from being subjected to having to listen to his soul and Cobra found that silence very appealing. So, while Bickslows overall behavior sometimes got on Cobras nerves, in general, his liked the guy and Bickslow found Cobras soul listening abilities fascinating, his nasty sarcasm fun and all together enjoyed Cobras sometimes unfriendly but always brutally honest company. Cobra was in the Raijinshuu, had been for almost a year and since he’d been pardoned, he’d gotten himself a nice apartment near the guild and was enjoying being a legal guild mage instead of a criminal on the run.

There was a lot to be said for having a home,and a warm bed in a safe place to sleep every night.

“What’s going through your head Bix?” He asked as they moved away from the others, mildly interested in the teams vying to take the job on. Makarov was being picky. He’d already reduced Levy to near tears by sternly telling her she and her team were not strong enough to handle the job unless they grouped up with a bigger stronger team.

“So, I know some people, my brother Kalebs guild has a couple of beast masters, either one could probably charm those birds right out of their feathers…” He was saying  
“Won’t work. First team the zoo sent was 4 beastmasters and a wood make mage to make cages for the birds. The beastmasters couldn’t control the birds because of some unique quality they have,” Laxus was suddenly there and Bix and Cobra both looked at him, Cobra frowning faintly, the bugzapper was all into wanting to land this mission.

Laxus had already called the requester and spoken with her at some length about what the Zoo had already tried.

Bickslow frowned. “Well shit...what would work then?”

“Not here, lets go to my place and talk, Freed and Ever are already on their way there, lets move. Gramps isn’t sending anyone right away, wants to go over the teams asking for the mission, I have some ideas.” He smirked, sliding his narrowed blue eyes over the group of mages that had collected and were talking about the lucrative job.

His eyes met and sparked on Natsus and he smirked, if Cinderbutt thought he was going to get his hodgepodge clutzy demolition team in on a delicate mission involving catching rare birds? The idea alone made Laxus laugh.

“We gotta land this mission Luce.” Natsu said in a half growl glaring over at Laxus. Lucy rolled her eyes. If she had learned anything during her brief stint as Natsus girlfriend, it was that he was horrifically competitive. Finding out his abusive tendencies including eating all her food, breaking into her house and wrecking her things didn’t get better just because they were sleeping together and that “dating” Natsu meant going on fishing trips and doing things she usually didn’t consider fun...not even in the same universe as fun really, had soured her on the whole thing pretty quick.

His fat jokes at her expense and teasing her about her weight didn’t go away either, so she decided they were far better off as friends, broke it off, had Levy and Freed put protection runes and wards all over her apartment building that nicely kept Natsu out unless he had her express permission to be there and she’d found, after crying and drinking way too much in Hargeon night clubs with the girls a couple of times, she was happier.

She knew their team would be a horrendous choice to capture rare birds. Did she want the money? Of course! But aside from herself, there was nobody on their team except Erza capable of delicacy and Erza only held that out when cake was involved.

“Natsu, they don’t want burnt dead birds. Lets find something else.” She sighed. Natsus glare turned on her. “Hey! I can catch some dumb birds without hurting them!” He snapped.

Lucy barely managed not to roll her eyes. “Of course you can Natsu, but it would be a serious pain in the ass trying to find those birds and we could get another job done and the money in our pockets way before we ever even found a bird.” she reasoned.

“Pfft, bullshit, you don’t think I could do it! Well I’m gonna land that job Luce. I’ll talk gramps into letting us do it.” He said confidently.

“Little birds that resist control methods sound like a tall order for our team Natsu.” Lucy sighed.

“Geeze Lucy we’re not wrecking balls.” Gray protested.Coming up behind her.

“Yeah! That’s your designation anyway with your big heavy butt.” Natsu snorted. Gray and Lucy both made a face. 

“Gods Natsu when are you gonna grow up and quit the bullshit nasty jokes?” Gray asked in disgust.

“Fuck off iceprincess, Lucy can take it, she’s one of us.” Natsu sneered.

“Yeah takes it so well she dumped your ass.” Gray sneered back. Lucy managed to side step the pair as they jumped on each other and started their standard brawl.

Looking up she watched Laxus lead Bickslow and Cobra from the guild hall, no doubt to strategize landing that bird job. She’d love to be part of it, that kind of money would really do a lot for her.

Sighing she went to the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake, Natsu could stick his insults up his fiery ass.

Lucys comments didn’t get past Laxus, he heard them as he led Cobra and Bickslow away. He glanced back right before the doors closed to see her looking wistfully after his team.

“Such a waste.” He muttered.

“Yeah she has this weird loyalty thing to that team but she’s really wasted there, so is Erza, hell, anyone working with Natsu is usually wasting their time.” Cobra snickered and Laxus did a double take and sighed, nothing got past Cobra.

“Not much.” Cobra agreed with a smirk.

Bickslow rolled his eyes “Talking about Cosplayer?” He asked. Laxus nodded “Yeah, she’s talented, smart, strong with her magic, she’s stuck on a team of half crazed wrecking balls, Natsu treats her like shit, Happy is a fucking asshole, Erza never listens to her and Gray is too busy being moody to pay attention to much of anything aside from dodging Juvias endless grabs for his dick.” He said.

Cobra chuckled “Bout sums it up. Never have understood why she stuck with them after they all dumped her when the guild disbanded.” 

“Yeah, she’d even just broken it off with Natsu before Tartaros started and he just left her a fucking note when he took off.” Bickslow said bitterly.

“I’d steal her over to the Raijinshuu if I could.” Laxus admitted “She’d work so well with us.” he’d enjoy seeing Lucy have a chance to shine instead of struggling endlessly like she did. The truth was, Lucy was better off as just friends with her whole damn team.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following day, Makarov took the stage at the head of the guild and smiled out at his children. For the last year since Fairy Tail had come back together, Makarov had been working with guildmasters across Earthland trying to forge a better network and alliances with strong legal guilds.

Bickslows father had been instrumental in the forging of the alliance Fairy Tail had forged with the large Boscan guild White Sea. The last few months had seen some of Fairy Tails members taking advantage of the exchange programs. Standing before the guild, Makarov, smirking, eyes bright with wickedness, announced he was going to take part in it himself personally.

“I will be trading places with White Seas Guild Master for 6 months. I will run White Sea in Bosco and Master Kaleb will take over Fairy Tail here. I expect you all to behave yourselves and show White Seas master the respect he really does deserve and not force him to show you how he earned his position. He’s run a guild several times the size of Fairy Tail for several years now, so he’ll serve well and I plan to really enjoy some time by the Grass Sea and try out Boscos bath houses.” He said “and particularly their bath attendants…” he thought.

There were some groans then, from Natsu “What about who’s going on the bird job?!” He demanded.

Makarov smirked “Oh I’m leaving that choice up to Master Kaleb, so keep that in mind you brats, you want that job, you’d better be good for him!”

There were groans throughout the guild hall except at the Raijinshuu table where Bickslow was grinning broadly. Master Kaleb was, after all, his older brother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra started heading for home when Mira started shooing everyone out of the Guild Hall so she could close for the night. Bickslow strolled along beside him “I am so not ready to call it a night...I mean, my brother is going to be running the guild for 6 months, he’s got two of my other brothers coming with him, maybe even one of my sisters and we’ve got a damn good shot at that big jewel job since Makarov decided to leave it to Kaleb to pick who got it.” The Seith said brightly.  
Cobra smiled faintly, the Seiths enthusiasm was infectious and he knew how close knit Bickslows family was, they had all but adopted the Raijinshuu, Arman even sending Cobra some exotic poison infused chocolates he’d had their family chef make for his birthday...those things were fucking amazing too.

Packages from Bosco were something all the Raijinshuu about burst with glee over when they got them, even Laxus, who had spent time in Bosco during his exile from Fairy Tail, had even had a little fling with Bickslows sister Xally while he was there and learned alot about his Dragon Slaying magic with Cristoff, Bickslows younger brother who was a Lunar Dragon Slayer that had been raised by the Lunar Dragon Nurem.

Cristoff was a healer primarily, but had strong fighting skills as a knight of the Royal families private guard. In Bosco, enrollment in the military at 15 was required of everyone including mages, and his abilities had been noticed by the Order of Immaculate Light so he’d been tested and gone through induction, emerging from the light branded as a battle healer and officer.

It had been very good for Laxus, the study of his own magic with someone near his own age that was fun to hang around with, patient and knowledgeable, then the travel and exposure to a new culture, he’d sown his oats pretty heavily in Bosco, Xally was a typical Boscan woman and had friends she didn’t mind sharing her lover with.

“So what you got in mind then?” Cobra asked. 

“I’m thinking maybe the Silver Swan club.” Bickslow smirked. Freed rolled his eyes and Evergreen blushed and snapped her fan shut. “Not me, I have no interest in that place, It’s barely legal!” She declared.

Bickslow chuckled “It’s legal Ever, maybe not lacy princess enough for you, but it’s legal, you should so take Elfman there on a date some time.” Bickslow declared and even Freed snorted at that.

The Silver Swan was more than a strip club or bar, it was a fetish club that catered to kinks and served exotic drinks that did border on illegal, probably crossed the lines now and then.

It was clean though, well run, had some serious bouncers the owners had brought in from Atla that didn’t mind breaking bones if somebody got out of line so if someone was curious, it was probably a safe way to appease that.

Cobra had been there a few times with Bickslow, liked that the bartender had no trouble serving him some nasty poison laced drinks that actually did get him buzzed now and then. Place required be did some good screening so he wasn’t bombarded with people's bizarre fantasies but in Bickslows company he could focus in on the Seith, who was sweet pleasant static to him and drown most everything out. Freed stayed with them, Laxus made a face and like Evergreen, headed home. Watching Bickslow sling an arm around Cobra who snarled at him but was ignored while Bickslow slung his other arm around Freed and ushered the two men along with him.

Laxus shook his head, The Silver Swan required him to be in a certain mood to enjoy and he wasn’t in that mood right now. 

Bickslow had confidence his older brother would be favoring them but Laxus knew Kaleb, he was an indulgent older brother and friend but a strict Guild Master used to running the largest guild in Bosco and Laxus knew Kaleb had his top people coming with him. This wasn’t a social visit with Kaleb on vacation, His abilities as a Guildmaster were going to be under scrutiny by the curious Magic Council and Royal house of Fiore so he wasn’t going to be goofing off or accepting bad behavior. 

It was a good thing, Gramps was too easy on some of the members and Kaleb no doubt wouldn’t be that easy, plus...and this was more personal for Laxus. Bickslows father had said while he was staying with the family during his exile that he wished Emzadi was there, Laxus had never gotten to meet Bickslows youngest sister. 

He and Xally had really enjoyed his time in Bosco, though both had known and been fine with that just being a temporary thing. Xally was in med school at the University and enjoyed the thrill, as a water mage, of sex with a Lightning mage. Emzadi though was a Dragon Slayer, and a heavy hitting one by all accounts, full on pure battle oriented like he and Natsu were, Gajeel, Wendy, Cobra, Cristoff even Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth all had ways to use their magic for things other than pure combat, open melee, only Laxus and Natsu were pure combat...and Emzadi it seemed. 

A female slayer, double s class ranked no less like himself, who was purely combat trained and according to Bickslow, she was normally melee. Laxus was eager to meet her.

He walked instead of teleporting back to his home, giving himself time to think about the days ahead and what the change in leadership might do for Fairy Tail over the next six months. It was going to be a hell of a ride, of that he was certain.

0-0--00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The guild opted for a party two nights before Makarov was to hand the guild off to Kaleb and depart for Bosco to take over White Sea. A going away party was organized, Mira insisted it was a must and nobody was willing to argue with her, it was easier to do as she said.

White Sea was no different, wanting to see their master off in style and have a great time doing it.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
In Bosco  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The music was pulsing, resonating bass making the floors thrum as bodies moved in rhythm with it.  
The center of the action was the circular stage where the band was playing, a tall man in black leather held the mic “Guild Master Kaleb of WHITE SEA bout to be leadin the Fairies in Fiore bringing the party to Magnolia!” He shouted and everyone screamed as he shifted into singing.

Bodies moved, the dancing was filling everyone with excitement. Kaleb laughed watching his baby brothers antics on the stage, nobody could get a crowd going like Vander. This going away party seeing the Guild Master and the members chosen to go and support him in Fiore off would likely continue well into the following day but he was having fun.

He was a young guildmaster, one of the youngest in Earthland and by far the youngest in Bosco, so it was good for him to join his people and he did, pressed in between two of his mages, Thessaly in front of him, Trissa behind him, Thessaly grinding back into him while Trissa gripped his hips and pressed into him from behind.

He was handed another stiff drink and tossed it back, feeling it burn down his throat and smiling. He could drink a barrel and it wouldn’t affect him, the light burning in his veins and pulsing through his body kept impurities and toxins from being able to get a hold , he couldn’t get drunk, but he could enjoy himself without that, especially with beautiful women grinding against him, he didn’t even resist being guided toward one of the recessed booths in the guild hall where curtains could be pulled for privacy, knowing it meant the party was about to get a lot better for him.

0-0-0-0-0  
In Fiore  
0-0-0-0-0

Makarov was laughing, Gildarts leaning in beside him pointing out which of the many young mages dancing before them was interested in another but still too afraid to do anything about their feelings. 

“This is going to be an experience for them...a big change.” makarov laughed. Gildarts was grinning, he was going with Makarov to Bosco, and was hugely looking forward to it.

Makarovs eyes fell on Lucy, who was sitting looking torn and unhappy, though her face lit with a mask of happiness and excitement when a friend's eyes fell on her he knew it was forced, she’d been through a lot.

The beautiful blonde had trouble accepting her own feelings and desires mattered, she was a passionate young woman and deserved to enjoy her youth and have her feelings, wants and needs respected.

His eyes fell on Levy, dancing with Jet and endlessly pushing him back from her, a blush tinting her cheeks if they got too close, irritation flaring in her hazel eyes if Jet got too pushy about touching her, Levy had more insecurities than Lucy did, so many she had become almost as much of a heart breaker as Cana was, starting relationships with men then ending them suddenly when things started leaning toward becoming serious.

Not that his young men were much better, He caught sight of Laxus, his grandson had a serious problem with giving his feeling credit or respect if they edged into real depth beyond a need to endlessly prove himself. He knew where that came from but the tall handsome young man had so much to offer, and with a good woman at his side, hell with a good man at his side, just somebody to damn well love and be loved by he would be so much happier, have the stability he didn’t even realize he was lacking.

He couldn’t figure out just how to get his children to let their hair down and stop being so...uptight…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
In Bosco  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He’d already seen Cristoff dragged into a booth almost an hour ago by three women and one of the newer men, with the Lunar Dragon Slayer it rarely took long, Cristoff was as popular as Vander was, the difference being Cristoff was actually a romantic, Vander was all about the sex.

He’d started dancing on stage with Espilon, their resident explosion mage, she could sing, and had set her sights on him a few weeks ago, they had burst into “Timber” and had the whole guild wildly dancing while women stormed the stage to dance around Vander who was only in his tight black pants now, letting Espilon rip away his shirt, she only in her underwear. He was a little surprised Espilon hadn’t cornered his little brother earlier, but he could be hard to catch busy as he tended to be.

This upcoming exchange with Fairy Tail was going to be interesting.

They had all visited Fiore to see their brother, and all been somewhat impressed by how reserved and...repressed the people were, prudish and almost afraid of their own bodies and desires at times, Kaleb laughed again as the brunette in front of him yanked his belt open the moment he gave his consent and the blonde behind him opened his shirt to push it down his arms and start kissing his bared skin.

“Too long Master Kaleb...I’ve wanted you too long…” Trissa groaned as her hands started moving over him. Kaleb growled when he felt teeth but laid back, hearing Vander rising the energy by switching up into one of the club songs he’d picked up, silly but fun and the beat was good, still being fucked and eating a woman out to “cake by the ocean” as the guild stepped up their dancing just past the thin curtain and made the floor vibrate, was an interesting experience.

0-0-0-0-0-0  
In Fiore  
0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsu snarled at Gray when the ice mage slung Juvia out and backed up noticing Natsu sitting on a table instead of dancing. Something he said made Natsu furious and the pinkette lunged at him, the two fighting right into a table and crashing through it, Lucy leaping out of the way and bumping into Bickslow who spun and caught her before she fell, his eyes narrowing on the brawling pair and taking his own swing but Natsu fell as Gray kicked his legs out from under him and Bickslows swing connected with Elfman who jumped at the Seith only to hit Cobra who slung the big man hard right through Gray and Natsu bowling them over.

Makarov sighed, watching his children start venting their frustrations into the only thing they seemed ok with doing...property damage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
In Bosco  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The curtain parted shortly after the blonde got off and slid down to lay on the bench beside him and Kaleb was occupied seeing Thessaly to her end. He barely noticed the hands sliding around him, lost in the atmosphere and sensations rolling through him. “Master...please...may I..?” The breathy request drew his lavender eyes to meet the burning wide eyes of his top beast master and Kaleb growled, Beck had been begging for years and he would be going with Kaleb to Fiore. He pulled back from Thessaly, hand shooting out to Becks arousal, smiling when he found the man hard he nodded toward Thessaly and Beck frowned slightly but slid into the space Kaleb made for him as his master pushed his pants down.

Thessaly grinned when the massive beast master slid over her when he slid into Thessaly though his eyes rolled back as he felt Kaleb press in behind him, “Once Beck, no more...bend over and dont deny Thessaly…” Kaleb purred in his ear and Beck groaned as Kaleb pressed into him from behind, the Guildmasters thrusts into him guiding his into Thessaly and he snarled at the overwhelming pleasure.

They were Boscans, this was part of what they were and obsession was never healthy, so he would give Beck this so he could move on.

He heard Vander pull a woman on stage and she was singing at him, by her breathy groans starting into the mic Vander was making her performance more pleasurable than most, the party would spill into the booths and the booths throughout the hall, nobody was shy, he knew the curtain to his own booth was open, Beck hadn’t closed it when he’d pulled him in and there were hungry eyes on them.

People were laughing, some dancing had decidedly degenerated into making out, the alcohol flowed, the music pulsed, he heard Cristoffs voice take over on stage and when Thessaly came Beck was taken with her and he closed his own eyes, losing himself for a moment as the two beneath him collapsed, he sat heavily on the bench, only on his own a few moments before another mage was sliding into his lap purring their request that he nodded his consent to, he didn’t plan to refuse anyone tonight, lest he leave someone frustrated in his absence.

He saw Cristoff, nearly naked in nothing but the snug thong their sister had insisted would look better on her muscular brother than his usual boxer briefs. “Oh come ON Cris, with your ass? Do the world a favor, you know you’ll get stripped down early in the night, why not wear something they won’t mind seeing remain on you?” Emzadi had said.

The moon nearly full, the following night aboard the airship to Fiore would be a hell of a thing, it had made sense to have the party before Cristoffs effect on everyone would be too overwhelming to manage.

Vander had clearly been drug off stage by Espilon. Kaleb was drawn to the steaming waters of the large community bath, they had pulled the curtains that usually separated it from the main hall so the party could include its steaming waters that were pumped up right from the Grass Sea less than a mile from the Guild Hall, heated and used as the ultimate medicinal bath for White Seas members.

Some party goers were already in it or near it. Kaleb was pulled into the waters and quickly surrounded, he knew the water mage who had wanted him here and knew why she had as he felt her start enjoying his body, Gods...sex with water mages in the hot baths...he’d almost forgotten how immensely good it was…He’d been too damn busy with the business of running such a huge guild, didn’t spend nearly enough time with his people. Fairy Tail was tremendously smaller, he was looking forward to getting to be more personal with its members than he could be with his own.

0-0-0-0-0  
In Fiore  
0-0-0-0-0

“I’ll put you out!!” Cobra snarled, slamming Natsu down into the bath waters of the mens bath house, the brawl had somehow spread there and Natsu had been trying hard to burn the Poison Dragon Slayer who had taken Grays side in the fight after Natsu had decked Bickslow. 

Makarov turned to Gildarts and smiled “ I think I might leave handling the after effects of tonight to our visiting Guild Master.” he chuckled. Gildarts threw his head back and laughed, reaching out so his fist caught Elfmans jaw as the big man charged him hoping to draw the crash mage into the fight. Elfman soared across the guildhall crashing through the far wall.

“Well, it will give him a glimpse into what he’ll be handling for the next few months!” Gildarts laughed.

Bickslow hopped his babies and shot over the gyrating crowd showering them with beer while Laxus’ lightning chased him and tested his agility. Lucy was already edging to the door, she’d had about enough, was nicely buzzed and since her break up with Natsu tended to dodge the brawls he was always involved in because she had no reason to stay and endure them.

She’d seen him piss Cobra off and didn’t doubt his ass would be poisoned and sick soon and she didn’t want him even thinking of turning to her for comfort so she was better off making herself scarce.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy slid down on the bench beside Erza, setting her plate and glass filled with a tasty smoothie down before digging into her sandwich. Kinana had made her chicken salad and Lucy was perfectly happy to have that for dinner. She’d decided against cooking at home because Makarov had done the transfer of leadership a little earlier and Erza had called her to tell her if she wanted to see the new Guildmaster and his mages from Bosco in Makarovs official hand off she had to get down to the guild.

“They haven’t come in yet, they went out to Tenrou and should be co…” She was cut off by the guild doors at the front of the hall opening behind them and all eyes turned. Makarov was walking in, flanked by Gildarts and Laxus. Behind them, were the Boscans.

“Oh Holy mother fucking Mavis…” Cana breathed across from Lucy, mouth hanging open. She couldn’t blame her.

At their lead was a man as tall as Laxus, and as built. He wore mostly white, skin tight white breeches, knee high black boots ornamented with real gold and blue gems, a mostly white tunic edged in black and gold, on the left breast were real gold adornments that held blue gems. Black and gold bracers on his forearms, black and gold pauldrons. The tunic open almost to his navel, revealing deeply tanned skin and powerfully defined pecs, the hint of a Tattoo over his heart. His long platinum blonde hair was held from his face by a gold and platinum piece of jewelry across his forehead that at the back dangled chains to his pierced ears and there was a hammered gold necklace around his neck that held the emblem of White Sea.  
His white and pale blue cloak was edged in more of the black and gold and was held on his broad shoulders by distinct Wizard Saint pins. 

He was beyond handsome, almost beautiful, were it not for his distinctly male build and how very well he filled out the front of his tight breeches his elegant good looks could border on feminine and his lavender gray eyes were rimmed by dark lashes. There was nothing soft or feminine about him beyond that though, well over 6 feet tall, his eyes held fierce commanding power and confidence and he radiated magic power so strong in rivaled Gildarts and Makarov. No mistaking him, he had to be Master Kaleb.

To his right was another large man,with long shining black hair he was dressed similar to his Master, but his breeches were black and he lacked the ornamental jewelry on his forehead, A pierced ear held a deep blue sapphire and he wore a couple of gleaming white gold rings but otherwise he was much less adorned than the Master was. Medals though adorned his right shoulder, 5 gold shields rimmed in rubies they looked significant, A broadsword at his hip rested in a black and gold scabbard and held his cloak off to the side affording the womens eager eyes a view of an ass Cana had to comment on. His midnight blue eyes ran over them, a smirk lifting his lips, Lucy blushing but Cana winking at him as he walked past their table up the center aisle toward the stage.

“That’s right you sexy thing, I’m admiring that ass.” Cana cooed and the smirk turned into a smile on his handsome face.

To the the Guildmasters left was another mouthwatering man, he was a tall powerhouse looking man. Sun Streaked mahogany colored hair, handsome, with purple and gold eyes he was dressed nearly identical to the raven haired one. His hair hung loose though and there was a sword on his hip that had Erzas eyes riveted and her hand clutching the table, and a shield on his back over his cloak that bore the same symbol the others had on the backs of their cloaks. Long muscled legs strained the tight black breeches unlike the other men his face was emotionless but still deliciously handsome, his unreadable look reminded Lucy of Laxus and In a word, he was, in his own right...stunning in his cool ferocity. Erza was biting her lower lip.

Beside him was the only one not clad in the whites and blues, this one in all black leather that looked soft and hugged a gorgeous body. He wasn’t as heavily muscled as the master and the Midnight eyed man were but he was still built, his black leather jerkin leaving plenty of his ripped chest bare displaying vivid tattoos over his right pec and down disappearing into the leather. The Jerkin was sleeveless so tanned muscular arms were visible, a tattoo of a black winged serpent wrapped around his arm over his bicep. Wavy black hair with vivid ruby red streaks at the front was held back by a leather strap in a low ponytail and an ankle length black cloak was pinned by black red rimmed shield shaped pins at his shoulders, black leather bracers on his forearms. Eyes the color of a fine wine slid over them as he passed, amusement and mischief danced in their depths.

Behind them were two more tall men, one bare chested with dark green long hair and vivid bi-colored eyes, one gold one blue. The other a smiling redhead with brilliant green eyes. Only the Guildmaster wore white breeches and a white cloak, the rest were in black breeches, white cloaks except for the man in black leather, but on the backs of the cloaks was a circle in which there was a churning white sea beneath a golden sun.

“Yeah...break me off a piece of any of that…” Cana purred and Erza was even blushing, eyes fixed on the tall Boscans. “That Longsword, the Broadsword..Gods…” she breathed and Lucy and Cana both rolled their eyes.

“Allright, official leadership of Fairytail has been passed except for one last detail. kneel Kaleb.” Makarov said and Kaleb unpinned his cloak, handing it to the raven haired man, then undid the front of his tunic 

“Oh...please Gods tell me he’s about...YES!” Cana whispered as Kaleb removed his tunic and dropped to a knee in front of Makarov pulling his long hair out of the way so Makarov could press the Fairy Tail seal to Kalebs left pec. Tattoos ran down the mans right side, runes and intricate symbols, a bob tailed panther snarling on his right pec.A loop topped cross in silver with crossed swords behind it was in the center of his chest over his heart, all vivid against his tanned skin.

“Fuck he’s ripped, as built as Laxus... shit…” Cana hissed, leaning on the table looking like she was almost in pain staring at the man.

“Cana, he is our Guildmaster for the next 6 months…” Erza said in a harsh whisper.

“Kaleb Pradesh, for the next 6 months, you are the Master of Fairy Tail!” Makarov announced and cheers went up. One by one the mages with Kaleb came up and Cana got to see both the big raven haired mage and the one with the wine colored eyes remove their tops for their guild emblems. She was beyond pleased.

“Drool much Cana?” Bickslow chuckled as he walked past, he’d figured his brothers would have an impact, in their guild regalia even he thought they looked good. When he got close the big black haired mage wrenched him off his feet into a hug “Bixy!! Hows it goin big brother?!” The big man grinned and Lucy and Erza gaped “That beast is Bickslows brother?!” Cana breathed, then she grinned “Nice...I have an in, Bix so owes me...I think I want the one with the dark red eyes...he just drips naughty good times…” She smirked, eyes travelling up and down the man in black and red.

“Cana...you don’t seriously plan to...um…” Erza blushed and Cana grinned at the knight, leaning across the table. “If I have my way Erza honey I’m gonna get into all those tight pants…” She cackled then, sliding to her feet “Welp! Time to introduce myself! I only have six months!” She grinned and sauntered toward the crowd at the front of the guild.

Erza stood and Lucy looked up at her in shock “I want to see that sword…” She declared and suddenly a vice grip was on Lucys arm pulling her to her feet “You’re coming with me.”

“What?! No! Erza...I can meet them all later when things calm down…” Lucy protested but there really was no resisting Erza once she was underway. Before she could manage another good objection they were standing in front of the raven haired Boscan who was smiling faintly at them both, amusement in his dark blue eyes. Lucy was stricken by that gaze too, midnight blue with silver flecks like stars, the man had eyes like a night sky.

“Your broadsword, are you the only one from Bosco trained in the broadsword?” Erza asked, keeping her tone pure business and the man smiled more. “Not by a long shot. Vander over there would be the top swordsman among us one of the best in Bosco too, though he doesn’t hold a knighthood...anymore.” He gave the slightly shorter man in black an amused look and he rolled those gorgeous wine colored eyes and flipped him off, a response that made the big man chuckle. “ and Zen over there can use about any weapon you put in his hands. I’m Cristoff by the way, Cristoff Pradesh, and you ladies are…” He prompted and Erza blushed almost as red as her hair.

“Forgive my atrocious manners I am Erza Scarlett and this is Lucy Heartfilia, I am pleased to meet you Cristoff, you are related to Bickslow, and also Master Kaleb?”She asked. Cristoff nodded “Kaleb is our older brother, Vander over there is our baby brother, beside him is Zen, just a couple months younger than Kaleb, the big brute with the green hair is Beck, the redhead is Rowan. We have all been looking forward to this exchange.” He said, his warm tone made it clear he was sincere too.

“Indeed, as have we all here. Tell me about your broadsword Cristoff…” Erza prompted and Lucy was just starting to wish she could fall through the floor when she felt someone come up behind her.

“I’m surprised you’re more interested in his sword than his magic Erza.” Laxus said and Lucy turned, the tall Lightning slayer right at her side towering over her. With Cristoff standing near, on eye level with Laxus, she felt very tiny suddenly.

“All teams are suspended in the guild, we’re going to make sure everyone has a chance to mix things up and start getting to better know their guildmates, including our exchange wizards from Bosco, so you should take an interest in what each of them bring to the table.” Laxus said.  
Erza and Lucy both stared at him wide eyed. “Seriously?!” Lucy breathed. Laxus smiled at her eyes on her for a moment before lifting and he nodded, acknowledging another person who had stepped up beside Cristoff. Lucy found herself under the lavender/gray gaze of their new Guildmaster.

“Laxus’ idea and it's a good one. We want everyone to benefit from this exchange. Some of our mages are more advanced in their fields than Fairy Tails, and Fairy Tail has the blessings of some rare uncommon mages, like you, Lucy right? A Celestial Mage of serious strength from what I’ve heard from Laxus and Bickslow.” Lucys eyes widened, Laxus had said nice things about her? She glanced at the Lightning slayer and found his face it’s usual emotionless mask, his stormy eyes on Kaleb.

Meeting Kalebs eyes she nodded “Yes, Lucy Heartfilia, it’s very nice to meet you Master Kaleb, I’ve followed your fathers work for some years, he’s sort of a hero of mine.” She smiled shyly and Kaleb smiled “Dad has that effect, I’ll be sure to introduce you when he comes to visit in a couple months.” He said. 

Lucy stared stunned but Erza changed the subject, angling back to the military training all of the Boscan mages had, she had questions and kept looking hungrily at the broadsword on Cristoffs hip.

The big midnight eyed Boscan though was escorted away , it was odd how it happened. Master Kaleb, Zen and Vander all took the big man with them up to the infirmary with Freed on their heels and Cana groaned “Oh holy fuck he smells good...so...fucking...sexy…” She purred and Lucy was shocked her own eyes had sort of hazed over, riveted to the big Boscans long powerfully muscled legs in those skin tight breeches, trim waist, broad shoulders, muscle in abundance, his eyes were...silvery and he smelled...so...damn...good.

Kaleb leaned over to Vander “Moons up, women are noticing, we need to get him fucking contained.” he said, waving to Laxus and the Lightning slayer didn’t hesitate, hurrying over with Freed and Bickslow on his heels and they followed the Boscans while Beck and Rowan took up positions blocked anyone from going down the hallway that led to the infirmary stairs.

“No...sorry honey, Masters orders, nobody is allowed up there.” Beck stopped Cana and Lucy and Cana blinked at him. “But…” She trailed off, catching that incredible scent againt but it was suddenly cut off as runes flared all along the whole hallway and she and Lucy both stood blinking with Erza and even Laki, all of them had come to the hallway. Even Gray was standing there looking a little confused.

“Go enjoy the party.” Beck said firmly and the Fairy Tail mages turned and went back into the guild hall.

Less than an hour later Kaleb, Vander and Laxus came back down and joined the party.

The rest of the evening was spent in the somewhat subdued welcome party. Lucy found it funny how even Natsu was behaving, uncertain about his ability to get away with anything around Master Kaleb. It would be a short lived bit of uncertainty, Lucy had no doubt Natsu would be testing the new Master soon enough. 

Cana was on cloud 9, so much “fresh meat” and most were honestly at the top of the looks meters. She greatly approved of the tight guild regalia White Sea put their members in for formal functions and Lucy liked watching them shift the seals on their cloaks from White Seas to Fairy Tails, suddenly Fairy Tail had coordinated formal regalia.

It was nearing 9 when Gajeel heard one of the Boscans mention playing the guitar and in minutes, Mira was pulling Gajeel and the man in black leather, Vander, to the stage with her. Vander produced his own guitar, Erza gasping when she watched him pull it out of thin air. 

“That wasn’t re-quip….I need to know how he did that..” She breathed. Mira was tapping the mic though making sure it worked.

“Ok everybody, it’s come to my attention some of our Boscan mages can play and sing, so I’ve talked one of them into performing with Gajeel!” She called. 

Tentative cheers faded as Vander took up the first bar and got the crowd clapping, enthusiasm built and then he started singing...and the guild went crazy, Vander...could fucking sing.

He could dance too, and Bickslow got up on the stage with him, the pair were incredible, having choreographed moves they had to have known for years because they matched just flawlessly and they were...good. Cana was drooling at the front of the stage.

From there, the party just took off, Vander just had this energy about him and had everyone invested, jumping and dancing before the end of the first song.

When they broke into “Uptown Funk” though even Lucy was grinning and screaming. The three brothers moved just fluidly, all three exuding this immense confidence and clearly having such fun together, Bickslow even stepped back and started pulling Gajeel into it. 

By the end of the night, Lucy was dancing and having the time of her life, being spun around the dance floor by Master Kaleb and laughing watching Erza grinding against Vander while he sang in complete amazement, the mans infectious air of fun having caught up the redhead pretty quickly.

Bickslow was trying to teach Cobra the moves they had been using on stage earlier and after almost an hour of Bickslow gripping the other mans hips, touching him trying to get him to move just so, Cobra had started grabbing back. Lucy had just slid back into arms other than Kalebs, seeing the Guildmaster getting grabbed by Mira and she tore her eyes off Cobra and Bickslow to look up and find herself dancing with Laxus. 

It shocked her for a moment, she’d never really seen him dance, but the man could move, and he could lead too, pulling her back into his arms, hands pulling her hips into his and she blushed but smiled up at him and gave herself over to it.

Bickslow bit his lip, Cobras hand on his ass before the man did the sideways slide he’d been trying to teach him just about flawlessly. He grinned victoriously, fangs glinting and Bickslows mouth just went dry at the mans sexy smirk. It hit the Seith then, without doubt or hesitation, he wanted him, wanted Cobra.

“Told ya I’d fucking get it, just needed to feel how you were moving your hips into it and..mmph!!” Bickslow had grabbed the Poison Slayer by the lapels of his white coat and yanked him close, his lips crashing into Cobras in a searing kiss that had Lucy stilling in Laxus’ hold. Several people froze in shock at the sight of their Seith mage kissing the Poison Slayer senseless, what was more shocking was when Cobras hands shot up and fisted in Bickslows blue and black hair and the Seith whimpered as the Dragon Slayer took over the kiss, bending the taller man back and pressing his tongue into his mouth.

“Saw that coming, they’ve been tip toeing around it for months.” Laxus whispered in her ear and Lucy gasped, looking back at the smiling Lightning slayer in amazement. His stormy blue eyes on the kissing pair. The warm look in those eyes made her heart flutter, his affection for his friends showed in that moment and hit her pretty hard. Laxus angry was sexy, Laxus smiling faintly, affection in his eyes as he watched his friends was just...well, she bit her lip and had to look away. She looked back over and found Cobra dragging the Seith mage toward the guild doors. “Go get some Bixy!” Vander shouted and Bix flipped him off but was grinning as he was dragged out of the guild.

The party started breaking up then. Lucy hurried to grab her bag, Kaleb and Laxus had said they were going to redo the job boards and everyone was getting assignments tomorrow so she wanted to get some sleep. She moved past the bar and stepped into the coat room beside the kitchen and froze.

“I thought Boscans were open to easy encounters.” She heard Canas voice, caught sight of her, she had the wine eyed black haired mage, Vander by the front of his tunic and was pressed fully up against him.

The man smiled “We are, like I told you, we were ordered not to our first night here. Ask me again in a day or two and perhaps.” he replied, Canas hands slid down, one sliding to his ass, the other right between his legs and he hissed, curling a lip and growling at her.

“Fuck you’re sexy as hell…” Cana growled right back and he caught her wrist, pulling her hand from between his legs and kissing it “Later.” He said firmly. Cana whimpered and he closed his eyes at the sound, grasping her waist and lifting her to sit on the bar height counter where Mira sorted things and Canas frown slid into a smile when his hands closed on the waistband of her capris. He smirked wickedly at her.

“I can’t fuck you...but I can still make sure you go home happy.” He purred and Cana gasped when he yanked her capris and panties down and from her dropping them on the floor as he lunged in kissing her between her breasts and starting to work his way down.  
“Oh fuck yes…” Cana groaned spreading her legs as he laid her back on the counter and stepped forward, head dipping, licking and kissing his way down until he draped a leg over each shoulder and Cana let out a guttural moan arching her back and writhing.

She’d seen Cana focusing on the mage in all that tight black leather, Vander, watched her climb him like a damn tree on the dance floor, wrapping her legs around his waist during a dance and grind into him wantonly, the mans lips curling baring his teeth when she’d done it. Maybe the card mage wasn’t getting all she wanted, but the smiling Boscan clearly wasn’t sending her home disappointed.

Lucy snatched up her bag and fled, letting Cana have her fun undisturbed.

She’d gotten a little ways from the guild when a heavy arm slide around her shoulders. Why her first reaction wasn’t to yank herself away surprised her, but looking up in surprise she saw Laxus, a faint smile on his mouth. 

“Relax Blondie, just making sure you get home safe and there’s no fucking Fire Slayer around when you do, if he went to your place I’m gonna make him regret defying a guild order not to.” Laxus said.

“Y..you don’t need to do that Laxus, I’m a big girl I can handle Natsu.” She protested, wavering between being pleased by his concern and offended he was doing it.

“I’m co-Guildmaster right now Blondie, and the new Fairy Tail isn’t going to tolerate behavior like Natsu harassing a fellow guildmate. I always thought it was bullshit how he treated you and now? Now it’s my responsibility to see to it he knocks that shit off. Since Freed can’t set up the protective runes until tomorrow, I’ll just see to it you get home ok and Natsu did the right thing and went to his own damn house after the party.” Laxus said. Lucy pressed her lips together, it made perfect sense put that way.

When they got close to her apartment Laxus stopped and pulled her to a stop, eyes on the second floor window of her place, which was open. Laxus’ dark frown though made Lucy pause when she was about to object to him stopping her.

“Fucking Flameass” He growled. He looked down at Lucy “He’s in there, I can smell it and hear him snoring. Let’s go handle the defiant little shit shall we?” He nodded for her to go ahead of him and Lucy hesitated fearfully.

“Laxus...I can’t afford…” She began.

“Blondie, if I so much as scratch a piece of furniture I’ll replace it, I’m not one of the ignorant oblivious shits from your former team. I won’t damage anything...except Natsu.” He promised and Lucy turned and led him up the stairs, unlocking her door and Laxus caught her before she went in. “Let me go in first, you just stay back and let me handle this.” He said.  
“I...I’m not so sure about this Laxus...I mean, i don’t want Natsu coming around my place like he does but we aren’t enemies or anything…” She said and Laxus narrowed his eyes. “You’re too fucking nice Lucy.” He growled and walked past her into her apartment.

“Mmm, Luce that you?...come to bed Luce...I’ll warm ya right up..” Natsus sleepy voice called. Laxus walked silently across the apartment and Lucy was a little amazed by the mans stealth, big as he was. He pulled Lucys blankets down and off, now Lucy frowned darkly seeing Natsu was naked in her bed, he’d seriously been thinking about trying to have sex with her.

“Come on baby...I don’t wanna be broke up anymore…” He purred rolling over to face...Laxus.

Natsus eyes flew wide open in shock “The fuck are you doing here?!” He demanded.

“Better question is what the fuck are YOU doing in Lucys bed after the old man specifically ordered you to stay out of Lucys place Natsu?!” Laxus demanded back.

“I’m her fucking boyfriend!” Natsu snapped. Eyes darting to Lucy and his angry expression faltered seeing her glaring at him.

“No you aren’t Natsu, I broke up with you over two months ago, and I keep telling you I don’t want you back!!” Lucy snarled. How dare he? The fact he was naked in her bed...it just infuriated her. Yes, while they had been dating the sex had been good, she wasn’t too proud to admit that, but it hadn’t been worth all the trouble, all the insults and emotional abuse Natsu put her through and it damn sure hadn’t been so good she’d sleep with him now after they were long since broken up.

“But you don’t mean that, you never really mean it when you say no, Come on Luigi…” He tried, giving her a crooked smile.

“Cut the crap Natsu, you can’t go breaking into a guildmates house, just because what...you got horny? Lucy broke up with your ass, you were ordered to leave her alone, to stay away from her home and yet here you are without her permission, and fucking naked too! Were you going to try to force her? That it? Because you can’t fucking take no for an answer?!” Laxus growled, getting more and more angry as he spoke. The idea of what Lucy would have faced had she gone home alone just infuriated him, had his dragon snarling and clawing for a fight inside of him. Natsu growled right back “It’s not like that, Luce?” Natsu tried to lean around Laxus but the Lightning Slayer wasn’t having it, moving between Natsu and Lucy when the Fire Slayer started to try and get out of the bed.

Natsu glared at him. “Just because gramps isn’t here doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want Laxus.” Natsu growled.

“This isn’t about what I want you shit, if I had my way I’d fry your damn ass unconscious and have the Rune Knights haul you off to ERA for trespassing and fucking stalking, maybe even attempted rape since I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve broken into Blondies place and tried to get her to sleep with you. No, what this means is your ass is suspended from the guild Natsu, one month, Gramps warned you it would happen if you defied him and ignored the order. I’m just following through. Now get your ass out exactly the way you came or else.” Laxus snarled.

Natsu tried to look past him at Lucy but the Lightning slayer wasn’t going to allow it, he snatched Natsus pants from the floor and threw them in his face.Determined to not give Natsu the chance to make this any harder on the Celestial mage than Laxus was already certain it was.

“Luce? Come on! Tell him this is cool!” Natsu pleaded.

Lucy shook her head, biting back tears at his plea. “No, it’s not cool Natsu, I said stay out of my place, I said I didn’t want you breaking in again and you just won’t fucking listen!” Lucy screamed, tears falling in spite of her best efforts.

“Luce…” Natsu started toward her and that was it for Laxus, his fist caught Natsus jaw and sent the Fireslayer flying out the open window, he hit the building across the ally from Lucys and dropped to the ground. 

Lucys eyes flew wide “Laxus…” She gasped and the Lightning Slayer lunged, catching her arm before she ran for the door to run down and check on Natsu.

“No!, Lucy...don’t run to him, you have to stop making it ok for him to do this shit!.” Laxus insisted, he could hear Natsu cursing out in the ally, struggling into his pants. 

He spun back to face the window just as Natsu jumped up to the windowsill and let loose a Roar attack. Typical of Natsu, he had no regard for the building, for Lucys apartment, and he didn’t think about Lucy being right there. Laxus however did, whirling he snatched Lucy to his chest and wrenched his magic in, the thunder clap drowned out by the roar of Natsus attack. Lucy staggered as Laxus set her on the floor and Lucy was looking at the stunned faces of Master Kaleb and several others still at the guild though it had been closed and locked for the night.

“Keep her safe, if Natsu shows up here, detain him, I need Cristoff...shit.” Laxus bolted down the hall and up the steps to the infirmary, passing over all of the runes that were keeping the moon drunk Lunar Dragin Slayer from sending the guild into a frenzy.

When he threw open the door to the well runed and warded room Cristoff was staying in he froze for a moment at the sight that greeted him.

Cristoff sat in a chair, Freed straddling his lap kissing him feverishly while the big Boscan was pumping the Rune mages cock making him writhe and moan wildly. They both stopped at Laxus’ snarl.

Freeds eyes flew wide and Cristoff smirked “Well...you told him to watch me...he got tired of watching.” He snickered like it was all just hilarious. Laxus rolled his eyes, he couldn’t be mad at Cristoff,he couldn’t help how he was on full moons...but Freed...Freed he glared at, the Rune mage looking at the ground, sliding from the Boscans lap, shame all over his elegant face.

“Shit… Freed...You said, damn it...Cristoff...put some clothes on damn it, there’s been an accident, people are hurt I need you. Can you fucking function?!” He demanded. Cristoff was already sliding to his feet, pulling on his pants. 

“I’ll be fine, I can pour this into healing...I won’t let you down.” The big Boscan promised, dressed in short minutes and they ran back down to the first floor to escape the runes that would prevent them from teleporting. If Laxus wasn’t certain Wendy was already home passed out asleep he wouldn’t have done this, hauled Cristoff out under a fucking full moon into the middle of Magnolia. Especially after how he’d just found the snickering staggering man.

He glared at him and Cristoff forced his goofy smile away, sobering though his eyes shined so brightly silver his pupils didn’t show.

“I’m fine, give me shit to pour this excess magic into Laxus so I can fucking THINK!” The big Slayer demanded and Laxus’ thunder shook the guild and Lucy, shaking and wide eyed, dizzy from the teleport and shocked by her former boyfriends attack, she fainted and crumpled to the floor, Mira barely keeping her from hitting her head.

When Laxus hit the ground from teleporting back to Lucys place he hit it running. He knew there were other people in Lucys building and Natsus Roar had ripped through her apartment and torn right through the one next to it.

“Fuck…” Cristoff breathed, hands flaring silver he pushed out a heavy cold misty fog that, with his massive overflow of magic soaked the building in moments and killed the fire. “Cris!!” Laxus called and Cristoff was running after the Lightning Slayer who had run right into the burning building. 

The Lunar Slayer found Laxus lifting a broken beam away from Lucys land lady. The woman was injured, at least a broken leg, but she was also furious.  
“That’s it, no more! That girl is sweet but she attracts trouble like bees to Honey! I’m done through!! She’s OUT!” She cried as Cristoff helped Laxus and dropped to his knees beside her. Having two big handsome young men kneel down by her managed to distract her from her infuriated rant. Her eyes riveted on Cristoff and Laxus ignored the look that came over her face.

“Is there anyone else we should check on?” Laxus asked and the woman nodded “Underneath her, nice man, a fisherman, I don’t know if he was home or not, please check.” She said and Laxus stood and hurried out of the ruined apartment of the landlady while Cristoff bent over her, hands glowing and started healing her broken leg and burns. He pushed huge amounts of magic, not bothering to discipline himself or bother with conserving, the more he used the clearer his thinking was. He was still light headed and giddy as fucking hell.

“Oh!...Oh my...thank you, that feels so much better...please tell me a nice young man like you is that girls friend.” She sighed. Cristoff smiled “I am ma’am. Deep breath for me, I need to check your lungs for smoke issues.” He said and the woman drew in a breath, eyes wide when the Dragon Slayer leaned forward and blew into her mouth as she drew in the air, minted silvery mist flowing into her, healing her scorched throat.

It had been such an intimate feeling gesture, almost like he’d blown a kiss and she smiled, staring up into his dark blue and silver eyes a little dumbstruck and overwhelmed. It was what Cristoff had honestly been aiming for, the womans hip was broken and he’d needed to get some soothing magic flowing into her every way he could before he corrected that. He’d long ago learned he could distract people with affectionate gestures, women like this? His sex appeal went a long way, that and he was pumping off enough pheromones to make half of Magnolia turn sex crazed. fortunately, most of Magnolia was already asleep and the smoke from the fire blocked alot of it.

“Now, lay back, keep those beautiful brown eyes on mine alright? I’m going to touch your hip and it may feel odd, but I need to heal an injury there ok?” He purred at her and she actually blushed, doing exactly what he asked her to. “Such a beautiful smile you have...you’re distracting me.” He smiled at her and she giggled, “Oh honey, you’re too young to be flirting with me.” She protested.

Cristoffs smile tilted, his eyes narrowing “Oh I don’t think so...I’m Boscan miss, age certainly means nothing where beauty and pleasure are concerned.” He said huskily pushing his magic into her hip, drawing the bone together again, pushing magic through it to strengthen it, her bones were a bit brittle but he was well able to correct that where he was healing the fracture.

“Oh!..Gods that was broken wasn’t it…” She frowned and Cristoff reached his spare hand up to brush the womans silver streaked hair from her face “It will feel better than ever when I’m done, I never leave a woman disappointed.” he grinned and she laughed “Oh I bet you don’t!”

Laxus came back in smiling, he hadn’t missed their exchange and was going to have to thank Cristoff later for calming the angry woman so well. “He wasn’t home...Fairy Tail will cover the damages ma’am, this is due to a disciplinary problem with a member who will now be suspended and detained, if it’s alright with you, I have highly skilled Rune and Script mages who can place protections all around your property so this never happens again, whether Lucy is living here or not.” He said.

“She won’t be, I’m terminating her lease and keeping her deposits for obvious reasons, this has happened too many times, I’m done dealing with the trouble that girl brings around but I will accept your offer, who are you by the way?” She demanded.

“Laxus Dreyar…” He started and she smiled “Makis grandson! Well, I’ll accept your offer, and who are you?” She smiled at Cristoff who kept the charm turned up “Cristoff Miss.” He replied, she smiled more “Agatha, you, Cristoff, can call me Agatha. Are you in the same guild?” She asked. Cristoff nodded “I am Agatha.” He confirmed and she sighed “Pity that girl didn’t hook up with one of you two before that pink haired young man got involved with her, this was him wasn’t it? Damn monster always breaking in, breaking things, burning things...if not him than the redhead woman was. They won’t be around here will they? Anymore I mean?”

“No ma’am, I promise, never again.” Laxus said firmly. He turned to Cristoff “Go back to the guild, I’m going to get her settled in a suite at the hotel, you need to get back in the room...without Freed understand me?” He growled. Cristoff sighed “I didn’t ask him to stay...you know…” He started and Laxus held up a hand, he did know, Cristoff had zero control under the full moon and Freed knew it too, he’d have a talk with his close friend later about taking advantage of Bickslows younger brother.

Cristoff bowed his head, after expending a large amount of magic he was clear headed enough to get himself locked up before he lost the ground he’d gained.

When Agatha was settled in a suite at the hotel by the Cathedral, Laxus teleported back to the guild. Lucy was sitting at the bar. The guild had long since closed for the night but Kaleb had stayed with her and looked up when they came in.

“Natsu didn’t come by here.” Kaleb said Lucy cut him off before he could say more.

“Was anyone hurt? Is there...anything left?” She asked, eyes bright with barely contained tears. Laxus drew a breath.

“The guy who lives below you wasn’t home but your landlady was.” He said at Lucys horrified gasp he held a hand up, reaching the bar and stepping behind it, he pulled a glass out followed by a bottle and poured himself a glass of scotch, he sat down on the stool beside Lucy.

“She’s fine, Cristoff healed her up and I put her in a suite in the Eventide Hotel. We’ve got more to do tonight.” He said the last to Kaleb who nodded.

“First though…” He looked at Lucy, pressing his lips together, certain he was going to regret what he was about to do. “You need a place to stay and I have three spare bedrooms in my house. I’m taking you to my place, giving you a fucking key and you’re staying there until we sort all of this shit out ok?” 

Lucy nodded right before the tears started falling and Laxus poured himself a little more scotch gritting his teeth. He was going to beat Natsu bloody for all of this.

“Take Lucy to your place then, we will wait here, Zen is upstairs still.” Kaleb said and Laxus managed not to jump in surprise when the Mind mage pushed into his head.

Natsu did all of this then, destroyed Lucys apartment building, attacking you and her without regard for just what his attack would do to what surrounded him. Your Grandfather warned me about him, said he was struggling with the guy. I’ve sent Vander to go collect him and Zen is upstairs with your friend Freed securing the Guild holding cells to hold him for the night until we can hold a meeting and decide on his punishment. Kalebs voice told him.

Nodding, Laxus came around the bar, gathered the sniffling blonde to him and once he’d gotten far enough from the bar, teleported them.

This time the clap of thunder shook Lucys bones when they landed. They were just outside Magnolia, in the woods north of town she knew. Laxus’ large two story house stood before her and he led her up the stairs to the porch and finally inside. 

Nodding to the left he said “Kitchen, that door there is to my bedroom, obviously this is the livingroom, lets get you upstairs, you need some rest.” He said firmly, when in doubt, take fucking command, that was his approach to things. If shit was too confusing or chaotic it wasn’t getting run right.

At the top of the stairs he steered her to the left to the bedroom above his own. He told himself it was because this bedroom had it’s own balcony looking out over the lake beside the house, it had nothing to do with it’s proximity to his.

“Ok, so you have a bathroom through there..” he started, flipping on lights while Lucy stood staring in amazement at the room. It was almost as big as her whole apartment had been, once she saw the bathroom, she was pretty sure it just was. Hardwood dark stained floor, four poster queen sized, not a double like hers had been, bed, matching dresser and night stands. The comforter was dark blue and the pillows were red, the decor was decidedly masculine, the whole house had the delicious faint smell of rain and ozone like Laxus.

“I...Laxus…” Lucy breathed. The big blonde turned back to her and almost jumped out of his skin when she lunged forward and hugged him, arms closing around his waist, face pressed into his chest. It shorted out his head, sure he’d held her a good bit over the last few hours, their dancing hadn’t been real clean toward the end of the night when she’d had a few drinks and he’d taken advantage of that, wanting to feel that luscious body of hers against his.

Truth of it all was he’d always admired the spunky little blonde. Had thought she was way too pure for him though, Laxus had always been one hell of a player. His rugged good looks ripped body and roguish attitude along with his fame made it easy for him. It was a catch 22 for him, always had been. He didn’t like a lot of attention, prefered his privacy and quiet, but he’d always been powerfully compelled to prove himself, so his hard work and hard training all got results, the games, Tartaros, all of it had built a following for him he hadn’t wanted but knew better than to discourage, his fame brought work to the guild...and women to his bed whenever he wanted them.

When Lucy had started dating, and, by her scent, fucking Natsu he’d been a little surprised, always figuring she’d hold out for marriage or something. It had brought her more into his radar and he’d stopped brushing her out of his thoughts, started watching her more, so he’d seen Natsus bullshit happening. He’d even heard the damn idiot call the voluptuous blonde “fat” as if those mouthwatering curves of hers were a bad thing. Natsus casual disregard toward things translated into a casual disregard for his girlfriend, and he’d never seemed to appreciate at all what he had.

By Laxus’ gauge, Lucy was the hottest woman in Fairy Tail, smart, her magic had grown tremendously since she had come to the guild and the girlish look she’d had was gone, she was all 100% hot as fuck woman now. Laxus was a leg man, but with a woman like Lucy? It didn’t matter what features a man found attractive she fucking had them. Mile long toned legs, curvy full hips, a plump round hard toned ass a slender waist and large, gorgeous breasts. Add in the silky golden tresses and doe brown eyes and Lucy was a walking wet dream.

Natsu was a fucking moron to treat her like he had. He’d had that in his bed, had those legs wrapped around him...Laxus had never been jealous of Natsu until he’d started sleeping with Lucy. Then, the Fire Slayer had one up on Laxus because no woman Laxus had ever been with was as beautiful as Lucy. 

Unlike Natsu, Laxus saw that, recognized what a jewel Lucy was and had nursed thoughts as he’d nursed tumblers of scotch about all the things he’d do if a woman like that was his. He sure as fuck wouldn’t call her “fat” ignore her, wreck her clothes, injure her, damage her things, or any of the multitude of things Natsu had done that had really amounted to him treating Lucy like shit. Did he care about Lucy? Yeah, Natsu cared about Lucy, did he love her? Maybe, in his own way. Not enough to treat her right though.

Laxus would admit too, he’d had his hot fantasies starring the blonde, so having her hugging him, her face pressed into his chest along with those wondrous breasts of hers about shut his brain down. The scent of strawberry and vanilla overcame him and he felt the dragon in him stretching against his control, dragging his arms around her and bringing his face down to bury his nose in her hair..

“Thank you...I...I don’t know where I would have gone…” Lucy breathed. Not totally true, she did, Erzas, maybe Levys or Canas, but this? This was better, this was a room, not just a couch blanket and pillows.

“It’s ok Blondie. Settle in, get some sleep, I’ve gotta talk with Kaleb before I turn in. You’re safe here, Freeds runed the fuck out of my place, I like my privacy. Nobody not even my team can walk in unless I give them permission, I’ll be back as soon as I can and I’m just downstairs if you need anything ok?” He said softly and realized he had a hand rubbing her back but the other had settled low on her hip, pulling her into him.

“Ok…” She said quietly and drifted from his arms, he felt to loss too and wasn’t happy about it, would have gladly held her longer but cleared his throat. 

“See you in the morning…” He said gruffly, leaving her in the room and hurrying outside, collecting so much magic in his alarmingly ramped up state his departure left a clap of thunder that rattled the windows of the house. 

When he arrived in the guild his eyes snapped up to the second floor to the commotion up there. 

“Let me go! It was Laxus’ fucking fault! If he hadn’t started shit nothing would have fucking happened!” There was no mistaking that voice. Laxus narrowed his eyes and ran up the stairs past the upstairs sitting area and doors to the two offices and meeting room to the far end where the cells had been put.

They had been added more to give inebriated guild members a place to crash if they got too drunk to safely go home but they were honestly well fortified magic containing cells Makarov had insisted on. It was a good thing too, they’d used them to hold people for authorities plenty of times now and as Laxus came to them he caught Freed as the Rune mage was blasted back.

“Enough! Laxus is here now shut the hell up!” He heard Kalebs voice resonate and set Freed right hurrying past the man to look into the room. The cell took up ¾ of it, the remainder was a sort of breeze way from the door with a bench to sit on and the lacrima controls for the cell.

Kaleb stood over Natsu who Cristoff and Vander now had pinned to the ground inside the cell. Zen at Kalebs side looked up as Laxus entered.

“Good, you’re here.” Zen said flatly nodding toward Natsu “Our guildmate here says you butted in, interrupted a peaceful night between him and Lucy, hit him first and he retaliated. Now I know that’s not the whole truth of what happened but this isn’t the tribunal we’ll have to decide what to do about this. For tonight, is Lucy safe?” Laxus nodded, and both Kaleb and Zen turned to look at a glaring Natsu who had been pitching a fit demanding to see her.

“I still want to see her, talk to her.” He said firmly.

“No.” Kaleb said flatly “You don’t have that right. It’s 2 in the morning and she’s safe, probably getting some much needed rest. The other woman in the building is also safe. We will gather a small group of your guildmates, sit down and decide what to do later today. For now, you will stay here because it was your actions that destroyed a building Natsu. Agree quietly or I’ll simply have you knocked out.” Kaleb said.

Natsu glared at him “Fuck that! I want to see Lucy is ok! You can’t keep me here!” He snarled thrashing and Cristoffs hand hit his chest and rammed him back down flat on his back hard enough the floor shuddered, the Lunar Slayer was overflowing with magic power, testing him right now was just stupid, a glance to Kaleb and the Lunar Slayer bared his teeth “Sleep Natsu.” He growled and Natsu slumped and laid still.

“Probably should have done that when i first got him here Kaleb.” Vander said, detangling himself from the Slayer when Cristoff lifted the limp man and deposited him on the bed at the back of the cell.

“No because he had a right to say his peace and I wanted Laxus here with Freed so we had two of Fairy Tails regular members as witness we didn’t unfairly render him unconscious.” Kaleb replied. Vander rolled his eyes, setting his twisted bracers straight. “Yeah well the shit was a pain in the ass to get here. His little blue cats probably still freaking out in that wreck he calls a house.”

Laxus grimaced “Fuck...Happy...He’s a member guys, we have to make sure he’s ok.” He sighed. Vander blinked “Serious? Well fuck, I’ll go get him, you want him here?” He asked but there was a pounding on the Guild doors that had them all snap their heads around.

“I’ve got it!” Mira called from down stairs.

“Gajeel...and the cat...cats” Kaleb said, eyes hazed for a moment as he reached out with his magic.

A minute later they were faced with a wide eyed Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy who flew into the cell tears running down his face.

“Fuck...Happy came banging on the door saying Natsu had been snagged by some shadow demon, I went to his place and caught Vanders scent….was hoping it was something simple...guess not huh?” The Iron Slayer sighed and Laxus pressed his lips together, this just kept getting messier, he was tempted to go into the cell and kick Natsus sleeping form.

“Natsu blew up Lucys apartment building, almost killed her landlady. Both Lucy and the landlady are safe but he has to be accountable for what he did for a change.” Laxus said firmly.

“That’s no reason to send a demon after him!” Happy cried “and why won’t he wake up!?”

“He was put under by a spell, he’ll sleep 8 hours and this guy is hardly a demon.” Cristoff said, kicking his younger brothers calf, or trying to, Vander yanked his leg up and stepped out of range of his older brothers boot.

“Kinda like it...makes me sound all wicked and badass.” He smirked.

“Whatever, you can’t stay here with him Happy, Gajeel can he stay with you and Lily until this is sorted out?” Laxus sighed.

“Yeah, no problem, no argument from me either about Salamander facing the music for being a jackass. Bout fucking time.” Gajeel said, turning and heading back out “I’m goin back to bed, Lily, Happy, come on, I’m sure Mira wants to go home before the sun rises.” He called and Lily pulled Happy away from Natsu following the Iron Slayer.

“Ok, everyone go home and get some rest. We’ll deal with this first thing, can you be here before 10 which is around when Natsu will come to Laxus? Bring Lucy with you, we’ll need you both and I’ll see to it the Landlady is brought in as well, get the members selected for the tribunal.” Kaleb sighed.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure Blondie and I are here in plenty of time.” He agreed and they all left. Vander securing the cell with Freeds help.

Laxus staggered into his bedroom tired to the bone, shedding his clothes as soon as he walked through the door. He smiled faintly catching Lucys scent in the air when he walked into the house. He liked how her scent mixed with his own. That smile held onto his lips as he settled in his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cobra shifted growling slightly when he felt a heavy weight across his stomach and thighs and his eye snapped open, his head jerking to the side, looking in shock at the peaceful face of his best friend beside him. Alarm built in him as his body checked in and his senses came to bear. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air and it was Bickslows arm across his midsection, his leg stretched across Cobras thighs.

He closed his eye, memories flooding in, Bickslow trying to teach him how to do some of the dance moves he and his brother had done on stage. Holy fuck had he looked good up there, the Seith had always mystified Cobra with his grace and agility, not that Cobra was a slouch by any means, he could move, hell he’d spent years using a slender slick scaled flying serpent as his primary mode of transportation, been able to fight standing on Cubelious, so he was well able to move himself with precision and balance.

Bickslows hands just kept grabbing his hips, brushing over his ass, more than once the Seith had pushed his hips against Cobras ass, seemingly innocently guiding him in the dancing but it had felt so fucking good. Everything about the Seith was comfortable, felt good, like...home...to Cobra. The man was the only person he couldn’t hear, and that was so refreshing, so...thrilling, because he never knew just what the man was thinking.

Bix wasn’t horribly complex, he loved life, fun, good beer, pleasures of the flesh, he reflected his Boscan blood perfectly. Was good looking as all hell too, with his deep red eyes, constant faint smile, silky blue and black hair, even worn in the crazy styles he fussed over then would stuff into that fucking hood or helmet.

He had this spicy earthy smell to him, and he appreciated Cobras dark humor and was never put off...even when Cobra wanted him to be, by Cobras sometimes nasty temper. He’d disarmed the Poison Slayer months ago, and they had fallen into this odd way of just...being close to each other. If Cobra was seated Bickslow would sit right next to him, space available or not, hips and thighs touching.

Cobra endlessly would snatch Bickslows beer or whatever he was drinking and take some, and if they were in a fight on a job, they were careful to fight near each other, Cobra protected Bix and Bix did the same with Cobra, yes they were there for the whole team, but they were...especially there, for each other. 

Bix would often serve as a pillow for the Dragon Slayer on trains and had even taken to “Lucy method” handling his motion sickness, which was blessedly nothing like the other dragon slayers suffered from, just mild discomfort, he and Laxus probably did better because they were second gen slayers he figured, but Bix would card his fingers through Cobras hair and that shit worked wonders to relax him.

Laxus had teased them about acting like they were fucking married but nobody seemed to think much of it, it was just how he and Bickslow were.   
Until now...until Bickslow had grabbed him and kissed him right in front of the whole guild. He couldn’t complain either, not when he’d kissed the seith right back. The moment those warm lips had sealed with his his eyes had rolled back in his head and his whole body had lit up like a fucking christmas tree. He growled into Bckslows mouth, gripped the mans hair and bent him over because he was too fucking tall and Cobra wasn’t craning his neck back, and he’d pushed his tongue past those pliant lips to tangle with Bickslows.

The Seiths whimper had his dragon losing its damn mind inside him and that was it, he had to have him, had no idea what the fuck he was going to do, but he had to get the Seith alone so they had gone back to Cobras because it was close to the guild and the moment the door was closed clothing had started getting torn from heated flesh.

Cobra had, honestly, aside from being raped in the damn tower, never had experience with another man, he’d fucked a few women, but was at a loss once their clothes were off. Fortunately, Bickslow was Boscan, and he knew very well what to do and while he’d remained submissive throughout, he’d guided and holy Gods Cobra had fucked the hell out of the man. The first time it had been careful and tentative, he remembered too well what it was like in the Tower and Bickslow wasn’t an enemy, farthest thing from it, the sieth was his best friend and...and Gods above just everything else to Cobra.

Bickslow though didn’t like him holding himself in check and dampening the pleasure with anxiety and had teased him “Erik babe, I’m bigger than you, I’ve fucked a few guys, give me some of your dragon lust…” He’d growled and flipped them, pinning Erik down and riding him for a few minutes hard enough Erik had hissed, his dragon had gone out of it’s mind at Bickslow being in the dominant position and that had been the end of his delicacy and anxious handling of the Sieth. All night they’d gone at each other like crazy after that.

He shifted, turning to his side to face Bickslow and letting his eye move over his sleeping face, smiling faintly when he scrunched his nose a little and scooted closer into Cobras body, the arm around him tightening and a soft hum escaping the sleeping mage before he settled again. Cobras eye found it then and his breath caught. The distinct bite right into the muscle where Bickslows neck met his shoulder. 

Cobra trailed a finger over it and sucked in a breath when Bickslow moaned and pressed into him more, their naked hips meeting, groins pressing in against each other, Bickslows body already reacting, his member hardening against Cobras and his was responding. “Fuck…” Cobra breathed, leaning in with a half lidded eye, curious, he latched his lips over the mark on Bickslows neck and swirled his tongue over it.

The Seiths eyes flew open and he cursed, his whole body going rigid as pleasure flooded him and Cobra felt it, every bit of it, it drove him to keep going, scraping his teeth over the bruised flesh and sending another stronger wave of pleasure through the Seith.

“My mate...Fuck...you’re my fucking Mate Bix…” He groaned as Bickslows hands grasped his ass and pulled him hard against him, their bodies grinding against each other.

“Yours….mate...whatever...just spread your fucking legs!” Bickslow growled and Cobra snarled at him but did it, it felt too good to resist and it was another hour or more before the pair relented, laying sweaty and panting in a tangle of limbs.

“I’m really your mate huh?” Bickslow asked quietly, long fingers threading through Cobras hair idly. “Yeah, I...bit you...claimed you...last night.” Cobra replied, idly reaching over and touching the mark again, smiling when Bickslow tensed and his eyes slammed shut with a hiss through clenched teeth. He eyed Cobra wickedly and smirked “Huh, well, explains why I’m so nicely sore, got myself fucked and claimed by a Dragon Slayer.” He grinned and pushed Cobra off of him, flipping their positions so he could look down into the mans eye, frowning at the sheepish look he got.

“I should have talked it over with you first…” Cobra said unhappily and Bickslow scoffed 

“Bullshit, I wanted it, wanted you, fuck Erik, I’ve wanted…” He paused, unsure how to say what he was thinking “I guess...more, a lot more, than just friendship with you for months, felt guilty about it and everything, figured you were a typical Fioran, all one type of sex sort of shit.” Bickslow said. 

“I didn’t know...I mean, I knew there was attraction...I...you’re not mad?” He asked.

Bickslow shook his head, grinning at him “Way over to the opposite of that.” He replied. Cobra grinned back and Bickslow bit his lip when the dimples appeared, one of his favorite things about Cobra was his rare grins included those sexy as hell dimples.

Cobra slid his hand through Bickslows hair “So you...are my mate now…” He said, wondering at the reality. Bickslow smirked “and you’re mine...the sexy round ass, the dimples, heh...fuck...my family is gonna go nuts…” He chuckled.

“Two more bites...I need at least one more before I'll let your ass leave this house…” He growled and Bickslow smirked “Well then we better call the market and have groceries delivered because your ass doesn’t have much in that fridge and all this sex has me hungry for more than just some more of you…” He purred and Cobra laughed. Mated to his best friend...he sure hadn’t planned that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb was at the guild, Cristoff and Zen flanking him, before Kinana came to start preparations for the breakfast crowd. The whole thing with Natsu was worse than he’d expected. Makarov hadn’t sugar coated the issue with Natsu though and Kaleb couldn’t complain too much, Makarov was having to contend with his sister Emzadi, who, unlike Natsu, DID have a body count sometimes when she lost her temper.

Boscos laws had been changed around the Dragon Slayers though, allowing for how they were. Men who tried to challenge Emzadi for the chance to take her as a mate took their lives in their hands and even the death toll that followed his sister wasn’t deterrence enough, for some men it was attractive. The 6 foot blonde was stunningly beautiful, sensual, she could dance, sing and was in almost every issue of Boscos Sorcerers weekly sort of like Mira was here in Fiore.

Thousands of men across Bosco desired her, and once Sorcerers weekly had done a piece on how Dragon Slayer Females mated, the battle, the claiming, all of it, White Sea had dealt with men coming from all over Bosco seeking to claim her. So...he could deal with a destructive Fire Slayer that had boundary issues, knowing Makarov had his hands full too. 

Both guildmasters had the same thoughts, hopes for this exchange he imagined, that a fresh perspective could help the more difficult issues their guilds had.

Sitting at his desk, his brothers taking seats across from him he sighed Cristoff had faired pretty well through the full moon, but he knew there was an issue there he would likely need to address. Freed Justine. The talented lovely green haired rune mage that had even caught Kalebs eye. Freed was lovely, refined, brilliant, a rare beauty of a man and any Boscan, male or female would notice that, be drawn to it.

The Rune mage was one of Laxus’ closest oldest friends in this guild though, it wasn’t Cristoffs doing, his brother had no self control at all during a full moon, last night he’d done damn well helping with the whole issue with Natsu in spite of that, but, Laxus had walked in on Freed and Cristoff, the Lightning Mages riotous thoughts clashing around in shock had almost been painful for the Mindbender. Kaleb ran his gaze over his younger brother, who met it with no reservations, he’d done nothing at all wrong and knew it. Laxus would deal with that issue, Kaleb looked down at Natsus hefty file on his desk.

“Ok, first official day as Master of Fairy Tail and we need to organize a tribunal of his guildmates to decide how we’re going to handle what Natsu did.” He said, pulling out the book that held the names and basic information of every mage in Fairy Tail. Makarov had sent it to him over a month ago when this whole thing had been decided as a certainty.

“Well, we know Natsu was in a relationship with Lucy, in Fiore it’s a really...loose thing, nothing formal, no official meaning of any kind, they just decide to give each other a title, the male designates the female his “girlfriend” and the female designates the male as her “boyfriend” the agreement is only between them, has absolutely no meaning as far as law, rights or anything else goes, nothing is written, no contracts, the parameters of it are between the couple and nobody else has any say in it nor does anyone have any obligation to respect it. It holds no respect from society as a whole, it’s basically meaningless unless the couple decides to marry and then they become engaged, though engagement, again, has no formal or legal importance beyond what the couple gives it, society has no obligation to respect that either...very different from Bosco.” Zen said and Kaleb smirked slightly. 

His brother, since his return from Pergrande had made a serious study of Boscos traditions, laws, and how they differed specifically from Fiore, since their younger brother Bickslow lived there and loved it there.

“Yes but that relationship was ended by Lucy, about two months ago from what Bickslow told me.” Cristoff added.

“Yes and apparently Natsu has a history of injuring Lucy, not taking notice of where she was when he used attacks and such, he’s destructive and careless far beyond what even Emzadi has been. The Fire Slayer also has a history of complete disrespect for the womans home and possessions, breaking into her home whenever he felt like it, stealing her food, damaging her property, he’s caused expensive damages to the building itself on multiple occasions, we’ll get more information on that from the Land Lady, Agatha Numen, when she comes in for her interview today that I want you here for Cristoff, Laxus says she likes you.” He eyed his brother and Cristoff smirked and shrugged.

“So, the damages he always left Lucy to pay for. She finally terminated the relationship but Natsu kept trespassing against her wishes until finally Master Makarov was forced to step in after an incident involving serious damage to the building again. He ordered Natsu to stay away from Lucys home unless directly invited to come over.” Kaleb went over the information Makarov had given him on the issue.

Zen frowned “I don’t understand why this was allowed to continue as long as it did, why didn’t the Master step in sooner? Did he say?” He asked. Kaleb shook his head.

“According to Bickslow, Natsu grew up at the guild after his Dragon father, Igneel, disappeared, Bickslow has complained about the Fire Slayer before, how destructive he is, The preliminary finance reports I was sent outlining basic income and expenditures? “Team Natsu” was responsible for the highest expenditures the guild deals with, more even than maintenance of the facilities, training, from what little I was given, every time the guild hall has needed repairs, Natsu was listed as one of the mages involved directly in causing the damages..” Cristoff said. The Lunar Dragon Slayer was brilliant with mathematics, always had been, and while that talent hadn’t been needed because of others in White Sea, Kaleb had given managing the Guilds finances to Cristoff for their exchange period at Fairy Tail.

“Ok, So the Fire Slayer has a serious history of disregard for others, to the extent he causes heavy damages to his own guild hall, injuries to his woman including destruction of her property and finances and I’ve seen nothing in the way of measures being taken to rein him in or teach him better…” Zen said.

Kaleb nodded, resting his chin on his hands, elbows on the desk thinking for a few moments. “Zem, send inquiry to the University of Magic at Crocus, find out what it would cost to send Natsu and if their course structure includes things like social studies, finance, civil engineering basics. Give Cristoff what you find so he can determine if it will cost the guild less to educate Natsu, give him a formal education that could help him mature and refine his skills on more levels. I’m almost betting it would cost this guild less to educate that man than to keep paying for his bullshit.” He said finally. “Have it all ready to present as an option for handling Natsu to the tribunal.”

Cristoff and Zen both stood. “I’m going to go look in on him, I heard Kinana come in.” Cristoff said.

“Guild Hall opens in 20 minutes. I’ll get those calls in to the University.” Zen added before his brothers left his office and Kaleb stood, going to one of the file cabinets he opened a drawer...an entire drawer all to itself marked “Natsu”. He needed to read through everything in it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus was up the moment he heard Lucy stirring in the room above him. That he could sense her so well her rousing had drug him out of a heavy sleep well before he would normally have gotten up he chose not to think about. Instead, he got up and showered, dressed and grit his teeth while he made up some breakfast for them.

Lucy was vocal about how much she liked the large jetted tub in her bathroom. It hadn’t even been his idea, Evergreen had gotten it installed while she and his team had been living with him after Tartaros had leveled most of Magnolia, his house being outside the city, had been spared so it had been the only place they could go until they had all decided to join Blue Pegasus, needing money.

The room Lucy was in had been Evergreens, though he’d gotten rid of the lacy curtains and bedding she’d had. Lucy’s little moans and hums as she bathed had his pants feeling too tight and he was growling intermittently at her little noises when he heard something that had him gripping the spatula in his hand until it snapped.

“Oh..Laxus!” The gasped out semi-moaned exclamation hit him like a train. Was she?! He stared toward the staircase across the living room. “Fuck..” He breathed. She was up there...thinking about him...that way?! He looked down at the broken spatula and cursed again, turning and tossing it in the trash grabbing out another before the eggs burned.

Lucy came down the stairs a short time later, drawn by the smell of bacon. Virgo had brought her some clothes and also gathered what was left from her apartment...which wasn’t much. A few singed letters to her mother, the rest burned to ash along with her latest novel, all of her furniture, her books, her shoes, she only had the ones that she had been wearing left now, for whatever reason all of her shoes had been consumed in the flames.  
She still couldn’t wrap her head around Natsu letting out a full power Roar attack with her right smack dab in the middle of it. Had Laxus not reacted as fast as he had...she might have been killed, would at least have been badly injured. Virgo said the building was a total loss too, it had collapsed some time during the night...her Landlady was going to kill her…

Why Natsu couldn’t get through his head that his full power attacks were too much, why he couldn’t control himself, throttle some of his power was just beyond her. It was in everything the man did too, his mouth didn’t have any better filter than his magic did and his sense of humor bordered on nasty at times.

She stopped as she crossed the livingroom, seeing Laxus leaning against the kitchen counter looking out through the large bay windows of the dining area out into the forest while he nursed a large mug of coffee. He looked as incredible as always. Snug black jeans hugging his long legs, black boots with steel tips over the toes, a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The shirt fit him well, but the material still stretched over his shoulders and biceps, the man was just...built...mouthwatering. Though right now Lucys own mouth had gone dry looking at him and she swallowed hard, remembering dancing against that body last night had been her focus in the bath tub, some tension release had been irresistible in that glorious tob and being in a house that smelled so perfectly of the Lightning Slayer,,, she’d been lost in some self indulgent lust over how good that big muscular body had felt against her before everything had gotten so...well, until Natsu happened...again...fucking up her life...again.

“Good morning.” She called, trying to smile brightly and shove her unhappy thoughts aside. “You...made breakfast?” She said surprised, not totally because she had smelled the bacon but still, it looked pretty good. Laxus narrowed his eyes at her but his lips quirked up “Good morning, and yes, I can cook Blondie, I like my privacy, and when I eat out I tend to get bothered by people who recognize me, so if I want a quiet meal, I eat at home, which means I cook.” He responded.  
Lucy blushed, good job Lucy, the man steps out of character and gives your homeless ass a place to sleep and live after your ex burns your apartment down and the first morning you insult him...smooth. “I...well, of course. I didn’t mean…” She stammered and Laxus smirked.

“It’s ok, just sit down and eat, we need to get to the guild, the earlier the better. Kaleb and I agree we want to address the situation with Natsu with a tribunal, we’re going to select 6 guild members and they along with Kaleb and I, will decide what to do to handle Natsus punishment and management going forward. I figure it’s the fairest way to handle it. The Guild Masters job should focus on running the Guild, counselling members, handling the things that make a guild work, discipline of members shouldn’t be left entirely in their hands since how a member acts affects the whole guild and holding Natsu accountable to everyone instead of just the Master? It might have a bigger impact since he values Nakama so well.” He said, sitting across from her.

Lucy looked up at him in surprise, the idea was brilliant, though she wasn’t going to say it shocked her that it was coming from Laxus. She would have expected the Lightning Slayer to electrocute first and be fair later.

“I think that’s smart, nothing Master has done to this point has helped really...well...at all. Natsu never even slowed down how often he broke into my place, and has never cared one bit about the collateral damage his attacks can cause. I...I’ve spent a lot of jewel on replacing clothes, and I like to shop don’t get me wrong, but well...sometimes we would leave jobs not just without rewards but owing the people we had worked for and I already had to buy enough food for an army and still sometimes didn’t get to eat any of it myself. I can only imagine what he costs the guild in repairs.” She said.

Laxus sighed, finishing off his plate of food quickly. “Yeah, you might find out, Kaleb and his people are used to running a tight ship, with a Guild as big as White Sea, he’s had no choice, so I’m pretty sure that’s all going to come up.” He admitted. He looked at her oddly then, she couldn’t name what was in his blue gaze but it made butterflies dance around inside of her.  
“Why did you do it Blondie? Put up with him?...He treats you like shit, always has from what I’ve seen.” He asked and Lucy almost choked on her bacon.

“He can be sweet when he wants to be...and...well...if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t have gotten into Fairy Tail…” She said toying with her fork.

Laxus frowned “You believe that? That’s Bullshit, Gramps would have taken you with or without Natsu, he didn’t get you in Lucy, he just walked with you to the guild, not like you didn’t know where we were, the whole of Earthland knows where we are. You’re a strong Mage, any guild would be happy to have you.” 

His words made her blush and look down at her plate, unable to meet those fierce blue eyes of his. “I...I always kind of thought that...well I mean I know that now but back then? I was...I didn’t think any guild would take me, especially not one as famous as Fairy Tail.” She admitted.  
Laxus frowned, he was aware Lucy had self esteem problems, hell he had them himself, but just how deep they ran amazed him, she was beautiful, smart, talented, powerful as a mage and yet she still was willing to let someone like Natsu use the hell out of her because she seemed to think she didn’t merit better.

“Lucy, you’ve always been way more than good enough. Look, what’s coming, handling Natsu, It’s probably going to suck, he’s going to try to get you on his side, you know how he is…” He sighed and Lucy was blushing, the compliments, his gentle tone, she wasn’t used to this side of Laxus. She...really liked it.

He smelled so fucking good, it was making her insides all hot and fluttery, she’d thought the bathtub fun would calm her down, her dreams last night had been pure x-rated fiery lust starring Laxus and she knew it wasn’t appropriate, he was now her landlord of sorts, at least until things settled back down. Sure she’d had a crush on the man for years on and off, she doubted any woman in Fairy Tail hadn’t, but possessive thoughts had started.

In her dreams last night she’d attacked Cana when she had walked into the guild and found her leaning over Laxus who was sitting at his usual table running her fingers through his hair...and she’d killed her. The dream had her bolting up in the bed last night panting and staring wide eyed for several minutes before she’d finally laid back down, shaken the thoughts and fallen back asleep to more x-rated less violent dreams involving the Lightning Slayer.

Sitting there now his top 4 buttons on the shirt undone, the high collar of the shirt parted, leaving a delicious expanse of tanned skin bare, she wanted to lunge across the table, slam him to the floor and rip that shirt wide open, kiss those lips, sink her teeth into his neck...she mentally shook herself, slamming her focus back to the subject at hand. Get a grip Lucy! She chided herself. She focused on her anger over Natsus actions.

“I do know how he is, and I’m not backing down this time, you saw him, he was...he was naked in my bed Laxus, he’s done that shit before, showed up after we broke up and...and tried to talk me into sex, into taking him back, I never gave in before and I won’t now, not after he almost killed me, I mean...if you hadn’t been there…” She shook her head, maybe Natsu wouldn’t have gone to that extent, but the last time she’d fought with him over him breaking into her apartment he’d set her bed on fire before he’d jumped out the window and left her to deal with it.

“I already know how bad the damage is, Virgo told me, she recovered what she could from the building for me and...and it doesn’t even fill one box...my letters, my books, the novel I’ve been working on...all of it...ash.” She was almost shaking, the idea spoken out loud both infuriated and terrified her. Laxus stood, reaching a hand out to her and she took it uncertainly, surprised when he pulled her right into him, thick muscled arms encircling her protectively.

“Never again, my promise to you, we’re going to handle this and...I….I’m going to be there if you let me...to help.” He said the last uncertainly, his own cheeks tinging a bit pink when he realized he’d impulsively stood up and just yanked Lucy into his arms. He was so far out of his comfort zone right then he didn’t know what to do with himself, but when Lucys arms slid around him, and she hugged herself to him, rubbing her cheek against his chest accepting the comfort he was offering, his whole being warmed.

His dragon was all over this idea, loving holding her, it felt...right. Protecting her, he was just driven to do it, further, his dragons will just washing through him, he pulled back just enough to reach and tip her chin up so those doe eyes were meeting his wonderingly and it hit him, flooded him in an instant. One resounding word filled his mind.

“Mine”

But she wasn’t, Lucy wasn’t his, no, he tried to shove the idea away, even as his head was descending, he felt her reaching up too, pushing to her toes, tightening her arms around him. His dragon over rode his resistance with a word echoing all through his being. “Mate” as his lips met hers. The jolt he felt her respond to as well rocketed through him as their lips played against each other. She felt so incredibly, impossibly perfect against him, he growled, stepping into her firmly, the hand cupping her chin sliding back to the back of her head, she gasped when he growled and his tongue slid through those parted lips to taste her. Strawberries and Vanilla, the taste and scent, mixed with stardust and then blood boiling arousal washed over him, he felt it, heard her heart race, knew in an instant she was as turned on as he was, it made thought difficult, judgement faltered. He pressed into her more and found her pressing into him equally hard. Her teeth bit his lower lip, one of her hands gripped his hip then slid down over the black denim to dig nails right into his ass and draw a rough growl from him at her boldness.

She pushed back, a growl of her own coming from her that set his whole being reeling with lust, she shoved into him so hard he almost staggered, a distant part of him stunned at her strength, he was a big man, little Lucy shouldn’t have been able to do that.

She lunged into him again as he tilted his head to the side, lips parting farther as their tongues battled for dominance, her snarl sent a shiver through him and made him growl back defiantly, his dragon raging at her blatant challenge as she suddenly slammed him back, legs lifting, thighs gripping his hips, her heated core grinding into him making him almost go to his knees under the white hot passion she was drowning him in.

She gripped the front of his shirt and tried to force him back right onto the table, one of his arms shooting back to prevent it, a deep deadly growl rumbling out of him and she hissed “MINE” against his lips. His hand grabbing the table knocked a cup to the floor and it shattered.

It broke the spell, Laxus pulling back, shocked at what he’d just done, Lucy looking up at him in equal shock, her eyes glazed with pure lust, glowing a bright gold that almost had him diving back in for more but she scrambled down from on top of him wide eyed and he remembered there wasn’t time for this the realization they had to get to the guild, Natsu….fucking Natsu…

“I…” He started to apologize then stopped, smiling faintly at her confused disappointed stunned face. He pushed off the table, registering with quiet appreciation she really had about slammed him right flat on his back on that table, little Lucy….fuck that was sexy as hell too...he shook the thoughts, his body was out of control though, his pants just painful now, what the ever loving fucking hell was going on he couldn’t address right now, it was too confusing and they had too much to do. “We can talk later about...this...give me a sec to clean this up and we’ll get to the guild…” He said, carefully releasing her, knowing she’d likely be unsteady and he was right, she staggered back against the counter and leaned there wide eyed and Laxus cleaned up the broken cup, made short work of tossing the remaining dishes in the dishwasher while Lucy went out on the porch to wait then he joined her.

When he stepped to the grass at the bottom of the stairs and held his hand out for her, he wondered if she’d take it, she’d looked utterly confused when she’d staggered out of the kitchen, and he was afraid that heated kiss might have just scared her, he trusted his nose, his senses, knew she was attracted to him, hell she’d stood in the livingroom for almost 5 minutes staring at him before she’d called out her good morning and she’d smelled of that attraction when she’d walked in, and then of course, he’d overheard her in the bath tub….

She smiled shyly and it was about the prettiest thing he’d ever seen, and took his hand. He grinned, pulling her to him “Sooner this is done...sooner we can talk about what just happened, because I do want to talk about that…” He told her firmly and she smiled up at him, arms going willingly around his waist as he drew in his magic and leaving a clap of thunder in their wake, teleported them to the guild.

Lucy stepped from his arms, and pushed through the doors just ahead of him, not hesitating to cross the Guild Hall and head for the stairs. He followed on her heels, eyes on the sway of her hips, the way her hair moved when she turned her head to greet Kinana, she was in her knee high brown boots, a black skirt and black and white vest with a gold zipper front. He drew a breath, knowing he was about to see Cristoff, and the other Dragon Slayer wouldn’t miss his body reacting to Lucy, so he had to calm himself down.

The thing was, the whole episode, from Lucy moaning his name while she was in the bath, to their kiss, his dragons declarations...all of it coupled with having to deal with her ex, another Dragon Slayer no less, had him reved up, tense, eager for confrontation and he needed to be calm, level headed for all of this, it was all too important. He couldn’t be panting after Lucy or eager for Natsus blood this morning...but he was…  
Get it together Dreyar, Gramps is watching every fucking thing you do, Lucy has suddenly not only become a possibility but your Dragon wants her, and you need to keep your fucking head straight. He counselled himself, following Lucy up the stairs unable to stop the appreciative smirk that curled his lips watching her climb the stairs ahead of him. She’d said that word, crushing her lips over his… “mine” he’d heard it...fucking felt it though.

She suddenly looked over her shoulder at him, fully catching him off guard staring at her ass smirking like a damn pervert...and he was being a pervert, he’d freely admit that...to himself at least.

“Quit staring at my ass Sparky.” Lucy chided with a smirk of her own, eyes running over him a little hungrily before she turned back to get to the top of the staircase.

Laxus grinned, holy fucking hell was she amazing.


End file.
